Team Seven's Big Adventure
by Baxter54132
Summary: Kakashi decides it is time to test his team and take them on a camping trip. They have three challenges. This was my first story posted ever so I put it up here for fun. One-shot. Full explanation of my craziness inside.


Drum roll please. This is my first ever post. Way back when I was a poster on TONFA I put this little story up. This was originally eight chapters so I combined them all to make one big one. If you're confused then that is okay since this is just for fun.

Enjoy

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

_Sakura's POV_

I am so excited!! Kakashi is taking us all camping. I get to spend one whole week with Sasuke-kun.

Wait what did Kakashi say. This is a test? Well I will pass for sure then.

Naruto is blabbing on about it now.

WHAM!!

Naruto goes flying thanks to me. Hopefully he will shut up now.

_Naruto's POV_

OWWWWWWW

_Sasuke's POV_

This is going to be very very boring.

If I pass quickly I will have time to train to kill Itachi.

_General POV_

On that note all of team seven go home to pack for the camping trip.

The next morning everyone had gathered at the training grounds.

"Ughhh," Naruto groaned with his huge bag.

"Oh be quiet" Sakura moaned "everyone is still sleeping"

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"sorry Sakura this bag is just soooo heavy" complained Naruto

"WELL THEN DON'T PACK SO MUCH" Sakura screamed.

Poof

"Hey hey what is going on here" says Kakashi while reading his icha icha paradise book.

"Naruto and Sakura are at it again" says Sasuke

Then Sakura hits Naruto into a tree. Naruto gets really angry.

"Kakashi-Sensei Sakura is hurting me" Naruto yells.

"Well deal with it Naruto you are a shinobi now" said Kakashi

"Can we go yet" asks Sasuke

O yea" Sakura turns to Kakashi "why were u so late".

"Actually I was writing your written exams for you to take on the bus ride there" explained Kakashi

"AWWW MAN" Naruto and Sakura groan. Sasuke just says "Hn".

"K everyone too the buses" Kakashi announces

_On the buses in Sakura POV_

Omg we have been sitting on this bus for hours.

Naruto is still struggling with question one of the test. Ha

I have already finished. Sasuke-kun has finished too. Wow he is so amazing.

Naruto is begging for my help. Should I throw him out the window or just give him a concussion? concussion it is.

_Naruto POV_

OMG this is so hard. I mean who knows what 2+2 is. it is so confusing

I KNOW!! I'll ask Sakura for help.

"Sakura can you help me".

I think she's gonna say yes she is thinking really long about it.

WHAM!!!

OWWWWWW that hurt. O well lets ask Sasuke

_Sasuke POV_

... Hn this is so boring. Sakura just whacked Naruto over the head. I think she should have thrown him out the window.

Oh boy here comes Naruto. I bet he wants help with his exam.

Naruto is asking for my help. O well I guess I will. But only for the first couple of problems.

_General POV_

"Okay everyone we are here" Kakashi announces.

"ON NO" yells Naruto "I haven't finished yet"

"Then you better get to work" says Sasuke

--

"Here's your first real challenge" Kakashi announced "you have to make it through the maze to camp. You will enter from three different entrances. Sakura scored the best on the test so she will enter first"

"But bu bu" Naruto said "I wanna go first"

Kakashi ignored him and continued "Sasuke will go in second and then Naruto will start"

"AWW MAN KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto shouted "why do I have to start last"

"because you didn't even get one question right" Kakashi explained.

"fine" said Naruto pouting

_Naruto POV_

This is so not fair. Just because I am bad at written exams shouldn't make me last.

Sasuke says that since I'm dead last I should start in the back anyway. HEY

_Sasuke POV_

Well I guess Sakura is going to start now. Naruto is all over her telling her to be careful. If he's not careful he will find himself at camp early.

o well

Oh no here come Sakura. I wonder what she wants.

_Sakura POV_

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM ME! I need to go talk to Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke doesn't look happy. Maybe my flirting will cheer him up. oh nvm. Kakashi says it's my turn to start in the maze.

Naruto and Sasuke both walk to their entrances and I hear a BANG.

O yea I get to start now CHA!!

_Naruto POV_

I hope Sakura gets through okay.

dang it its Sasuke's turn. bye Sasuke. Sasuke just said bye dead last. HEY you get back here Uchiha.

yes its my turn BELIEVE IT!!

_General POV_

So now all three of the shinobi are into the maze.

Sakura shows an early lead obviously but it is Sasuke who soon cuts ahead.

_Naruto POV_

left right left right

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm so confused.

_Sasuke POV_

this is so easy my sharingon shows me the way

I wonder how Naruto and Sakura are doing

_Sakura POV_

wow this is a pretty hard maze.

I can use my super human strength to break down the walls. yes I will win.

I wonder where Sasuke-Kun and Naruto are

_Naruto POV_

KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP

_General POV_

after a while Sasuke finishes. Soon after Sakura stumbles out.

Kakashi walks up to them. "Okay then" he starts to explain " Sasuke you are free of all chores."

"Hn" Sasuke says.

"Sakura, you have to get water and pitch the tents" Kakashi adds.

"WHAT" Sakura says "why do I have to do work"

"because you finished second" Kakashi says

"fine" says Sakura

Kakashi then adds "when Naruto gets back he has to cook clean out the tents and go fishing.

"lol" laughs Sakura

4 Hours later

Naruto stumbles out of the maze.

"I did it" Naruto states.

Sakura comes up to him and hands him a bucket of water and a fishing net. " Go for it" she says

"huh" now Naruto is confused.

Kakashi comes to explain "Naruto your last once again so you have to fish, cook the food, and clean the tents out in the morning."

"Aww Man" is all Naruto can say.

_Naruto's Chores  
General POV_

"why do I have to do this' Naruto grumbles to himself

Naruto is in the river. He is leaping through the water like a fish.

"be like a fish" Naruto chants "be like a fish".

Then one leaps right into Naruto and he tries to snag it.

Slip.

Bam

"Dang it" Naruto shouts. The fish mocked Naruto from afar.

Three hours later.

"FINALLY I CAUGHT ONE"

after a while Naruto starts to cook the fish. He finds this very easy and has no problems.

"hey dead last" Sasuke calls "how was fishing"

"it went fine Sasuke-teme" Naruto says

_Sakura's Chores_

Sakura starts working immediately.

"okay lets see" she says to herself

"maybe there are directions" she says

So Sakura fumbles through the tent mess.

"Hn" Sasuke says from where he is sitting.

"O yea" she grumbles at him "if it is so easy why don't u help"

Then Sakura pulls out the poles. She starts piecing them together.

After a while she is all done.

Now Sakura heads off with the buckets to get water.

When she gets to the watering hole she finds that it is incredibly deep. The water is also very low.

Sakura reaches down....

SPLASH

"Naruto be quieter with your splashing" Sakura yells.

"Sorry Sakura" he mumbles.

Sakura gets to the water and heads back to camp.

_Sasuke Watching  
Sasuke POV_

Those tents looked very confusing. I pretended to understand but didn't.

Dead Last really showed nothing while catching fish. I had to manipulate them even to get near him.

The cooking thing was funny. Dead-last needs to learn how to debone the fish. Also he used the water that Sakura got.

I also got in some great training time. I will kill Itachi

_General POV_

Kakashi came up to the tired threesome. "Okay everyone lets eat" he says.

The next morning  
General POV

"Good morning everyone" Naruto yawns

"yea" Sakura agrees

"Hn" grumbles Sasuke

"Okay everyone" Kakashi says as he walks up "Naruto go clean the tents"

"HUH" Naruto shouts.

_Flashback_

"Naruto you have to catch the fish, cook the fish, and clean out the tents" Kakashi said.

"oh" Naruto responded with.

"Hn" said Sasuke

End of Flashback

"O yea I remember now" says Naruto.

Naruto heads off to clean the tents.

10 minutes later he returns.

"K Sakura it is time for you to bring down the tents" Kakashi says

"okay Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura says

15 minutes later all of camp is packed

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto asks "are we going back to Konoha now?"

"Oh no" Kakashi responds "we will be here a long time. Now everyone it is time for the next challenge"

"YAY" shouts Naruto.

"CALM DOWN NARUTO" Sakura screams.

Sakura reaches over and wacks him on the back of his head.

Naruto calms down.

Kakashi then continues explaining.

_Naruto POV_

I am finally done YES. Sakura looks annoyed. Did I take too long? Sasuke is coming over here. Oh boy.

Kakashi is going to tell us our next challenge I'm so excited.

General POV

"Come here everyone" Kakashi calls across the clearing.

Once everyone is there Kakashi explains the second challenge. "The second challenge is a challenge of teamwork and getting something done together. You get 5 floats that won't sink under the water. All three of you have to get to the other side without using any chakra. To do this you will all have to cooperate."

"This will be a piece of cake" exclaims Naruto.

All 4 of them walk down to the river. The river is 50 feet by 50 feet.

"LETS DO IT" shouts Naruto

"Hn" says Sasuke

Sakura doesn't say anything but inner Sakura is going crazy "why do we have to do this stupid thing. It won't help in the future if we can use our chakra?"

"O yea" Kakashi adds "one last thing, If any of you fall you have to start over."

Then Kakashi pulls out his Icha Icha Paradise books and sits under a tree.

The team tries to separate almost immediately.

Sakura walks up to Sasuke "Sasuke-Kun do you want to work with me to get across"?

"No" is Sasuke's quick answer.

They split up the floats. Sakura gets two. Sasuke gets two. And Naruto gets one.

Naruto immediately complains "Why do I only get one"!

"Because" Sasuke explains "your dead-last"

Naruto grumbles and finds his own little area to get to work on the challenge.

About five minutes later Naruto climbs out on his float and is pushed by the current to the other side.

"YES" he cheers "I did it".

"Aww Man" Inner Sakura complains "how did he beat ME!

Sakura tries to do the same thing as Naruto.

Splash. Sakura hits the water hard and loses one of her floats.

"DANG IT" Inner Sakura screams.

"oops" says Sakura

Sakura swims back to shore just as Sasuke thinks he has it figured out.

Sasuke tries the same thing but also falls. He manages to save both of his floats.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura calls sweetly "I have an idea"

"What" says Sasuke

"If we put the three of ours together we could each have a good standing point and blow across."

Sasuke shrugs. It's worth a try.

Sasuke and Sakura hang on tight and just barely make it across.

"KAKASHI" Naruto and Sakura yell "come on"

"Okay okay" Kakashi grumbles and follows them.

Then they come to a big mud stack.

"Now for the third challenge," Says Kakashi.

"AWWW MAN" Naruto groans

"Hn" says Sasuke

Kakashi then begins to explain the third challenge. "You have to find a needle in a mud stack". Explains Kakashi. "In this 'stack' of mud their are three needles. You can not go to bed until all three are found.

"I will find all of them" Naruto shouts "believe it".

Sasuke looks off into space thinking about killing Itachi. Sakura hasn't said anything yet but Inner Sakura is going crazy "WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS STUPID EXERCISE. IT WILL TAKE FOREVER ESPECIALLY WITH NARUTO".

"SHUT UP" Sakura yells at inner Sakura. in her mind of course.

"Okay" Kakashi announces bringing everyone's attention back to him "you may begin."

Sasuke starts using his Sharingon to look through the mud. He can't see the needles anywhere.

Naruto jumps up to Sasuke and stares him in the eye. "So" he asks "what do ya see".

"Nothing" is Sasuke's answer.  
Then Naruto decides to help and dives right into the mud pile. He starts digging down to the bottom. Then he can't breath and starts suffocating.

"oh well" said Sakura "now annoying is gone".

"HEY" said Naruto as he resurfaced "annoying just found one of the needles. So they're Sasuke-teme.

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE

"TEME"

"GUYS STOP IT" yells Sakura "this isn't solving anything. now go find another one Naruto".

"Why don't you help guys" Naruto complains "I don't like doing all of the work when we are supposed to be a team.

"fine" grumbled Sakura. Sasuke just climbed in the mud.

Sakura resurfaced shortly. "yes" she cheered "I got one"!!!

8 hours later and they still hadn't found the last one.

"Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto complained "it isn't here do you have it"

Kakashi looks up from his book. "why yes actually Naruto I do have it. Would you like it".

"yes please Kakashi-sensei" replied Naruto.

Kakashi then pulls the needle out of one of his pockets and gives it to Naruto.

"HA SASKUE" Naruto cheers "I got two and you got zero that means I win".

Static starts to spark from Naruto's eyes. Then phhhhh. The static disappears.

Sasuke says "Hn".

..........

"K then" Kakashi says "you passed now its time to go to bed. All 3 of them go to bed peacefully that night. Yes I said three. Kakashi reads his book by the fire all night long

In the morning all of team seven stumble into the camping grounds.

"K everyone," Kakashi announces "you all pass so lets go home"

'HUH" says team seven.

"YES" shouts Naruto forgetting his tiredness. "We did it"

"But why Kakashi-Sensei "asks Sakura

"because" Kakashi explains "*I finished this book and need a new one."

"Hn"

All of team seven load onto the bus and head home. While riding home Naruto sings 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Sakura and Sasuke just groan and sit back.  
When they get there they all go to the Ramen bar for Ramen.

"YAY RAMEN!!!" (you can probably guess who that was)

The End

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

This just fills me with memories of my younger days. All I can really ask of you is please don't flame it since this was merely for the joy of sharing my original work.

Thanks ^_^


End file.
